


LICK MY LID

by rennydimitri



Category: orange juice fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Orangejuice, Oranges, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, coming alive, i got inspired so don't judge me, kinkysex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennydimitri/pseuds/rennydimitri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orange juice comes to life and has a rather kinky session with his drinker</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Damon wiped his rather sweaty forehead as he walked into his home. He had just come from his normal morning run and as usual he wanted something to drink. But this time something different. His drinks usually consisted of water or some milk but that wasn't doing him any good right now. He wanted something that would make him feel alive. Something that would quench his thirst in all sorts of ways. And he had the perfect thing.

 

ORANGE JUICE. 

 

Damon mentally groaned as he thought of the orange citrus sliding down his parched throat. He made his way to his fridge and hurriedly pulled it open. The males eyes latched on the tub of orange juice and he pulled it out. He slammed the fridge door closed and walked to the cabinets to get a cup . When he thought about how small his cups were he frowned . FUCK IT. HE WAS DRINKING FROM THE BOTTLE.

 

Damon marched himself back over to the orange juice and picked it up. He went to open the cap before something cought his eye. Yet another dusturbance that was keeping him from his beloved orange juice. But honestly his curiosity took over as he read the big bolded words on the side of the bottle. 'LICK MY LID' the label said. He thought it was pretty funny for someone to actually put that on the bottle . But just as it was funny , he wanted to know if someone actually would lick the lid . 

After a few moments if thinking Damon stuck his tongue out and licked the lid slowly. He pulled back and looked at the bottle. 'Why would I even believe something would happen?' He questioned himself before shrugging. As he brung the bottle back to his lips he took one sip of the refreshing juice before something happened .

 

SOMETHING BIG HAPPENED.

 

The orange juice bottle began to shake and Damon let go of it fast. It dropped to the floor before it toppled to the side and all the juice leaked out . The juice suddenly began to form together, almost like it was making a body. Damon blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes to see if he was dreaming . And sadly, he wasn't.

 

Just before him, stood a small naked male who quivered and glared at him. Damon took one step toward him and the boy put his hands up.

 

"Did you just?-"

" y-you tried to drink me!" 

Damon heard a sweet voice yell at him and knew exactly who it was coming from. The more he stared at the boy the more he found the boy to be quite adorable. Tanned freckles covered the middle of the boys face while his eyes were a chocolate brown. His hair was a definite bright color of orange and curled all around his head. His small frame made it look like he couldn't even finish 2 slices of pizza. But out of all the cuteness on the male , there was one thing that cought his attention. 

HIS SCENT.

Damn his scent. Lord his scent. His scent would drive you to the everlasting heavens and you still wouldn't get enough. Damon couldn't stop himself as he licked his lips and stepped even closer to the male. He felt hipnotized noticed by him. 

The boy whimpered at the human who tryed to drink him. He backed up into the wall as the male stalked over and stood above him. 'H-he's huge!' He thought as he peeked up at the male . 

 

Damon peered down at the boy who looked at him with his big chocolate eyes. He was losing his wits and he knew it! If he didn't stop himself he would surely pounce on the boy and lick him with no mercy.

 

"What's your name?"

He figured he could be casual with the small male To make him at least a bit comfortable 

 

" orange juice...that's my Na-name!" 

Damon chuckled at the name while the boy puffed his cheeks out

"Don't laugh. My name isn't funny.."

 

His eyes watered as Damon laughed at him. When Damon realized what he had done, he wrapped his arms around him and hugged his close.

"I'm sorry. I don't think your name is funny . It's quite adorable" he stated 

The smaller males cheeks flushed red and he hid his face into the males neck

"Please don't say things like that! It embarrassing !"

Damon grinned and took another whiff of the smell of the boy. He didn't realize it when he stuck his tongue out and traced it all around the others neck and ear. He tightened his grip on him and groaned. He even tasted like orange juice.

 

Dammit. This boy was gonna be the death of him.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the do...A bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of lick my lid(LML). This chapter switches from first person to third person. the first person Pov will be damon. Anyway's, hope you guys like <3  
> (theres no editing so please forgive my mistakes)

Heaven. Dammit, yes, this was seriously fucking heaven. The boy's fragile body stood stiff in my arms as my tongue made it's way to his ear. He shivered lightly and I smiled at the reaction. This boy was to much for my god fore-Saken mind. I couldn't get enough. I wouldn't get enough. Lust clouded my mid and before I knew it, my arms were picking the male up and rushing up the steep stairs to my home. My ear's picked up a 'yelp' along the way and he clutched on to my shirt tightly. Once I made it to my room, I sat him on the bed. He was beautiful, Yet showed a terrified expression. For a second, I forgot all about my lustful actions and And took a seat next to him. He flinched as if he would scurry away but Then Stopped and looked up to me. "s-stay away from me you....You pervert!" I heard the boy whisper before he finally scooted to the end of the bed and away from me. My eyes widened at his last word and It was my turn to frown. Was I really the pervert? just because I couldn't resist the ever-loving scent he was giving off? No, I wasn't the pervert. In fact, HE was. No one told him to turn from a orange juice bottle to a human. No on told him to tempt me too 'Lick His Lid'. And to top it off, No one told him to be cute and naked in front of me!

~(Switches to 3rd person Pov)

Damon stood up and turned around to face the boy on the bed. He Heard the males breath hitch and his hands flew to the males shoulders, holding them firmly so he wouldn't run away. "Don't you dare move" He stated to him with a serious expression on his face. Freckles Fidgeted more, petrified for his life. He was tempted to push the older man back but realized quickly that, that would do nothing but get him madder. Damon sighed to himself for scaring the boy once again. It wasn't his fault though; the boy made him feel some type of emotion he wasn't familiar with at all. What was he supposed to do except react the way he did. Damon knew he didn't want to hurt the boy in front of him. In fact, all he wanted to do was hold him in his arms and cuddle him. Maybe even Kiss him if freckles would let him.

Once Damon finally snapped out of his thoughts, he removed his hand from the man and sat next to him again. He made sure he was looking straight at him before speaking. "look, I'm sorry for scaring you. I couldn't help myself at first And I realize It was wrong but please don't push me away." He pleaded to the younger man with a strained face. Freckled pursed his lips, Thinking about what he said. He couldn't deny his heart beat quickened at the man apologized . He also couldn't deny the attraction he was feeling towards him. It wasn't a feeling he was used to as well and it was even weirder that it was beating for someone he just met less than two hours ago. But nonetheless it did and boy did it bother him freckles looked at the older mans arm, tying to pry it off of his body. the spot the older man touched burned badly. He wanted to get away, far away as he could. Damon Furrowed his brows at first in confusion before raising one and questioning the boy silently. Soon, freckled gave up, huffing and crossing his arms while pouting furiously. 'Cute' Damon thought and pushed the boy back. he quickly kicked his shoes off and removed his pants before climbing on top of the male and straddling him. Freckled eyes widened, a soft gasp leaving his mouth as Damon shifted so that his erection was face to face with freckles own. Freckled let out a whine, hoping the man would just get off of him and leave him alone. That wasn't happening at all though. Damon leaned forward beginning to trail kisses up the males chest and neck. He made sure to stop at his nipples, Sucking them tenderly and flicking them with his tongue. He smirked as the boy withered under him, Softly pleading him to stop. Damon knew he didn't want that though. Or at least, his cock certainly didn't by the way It pressed itself back against Damon's, leaking an unhealthy amount of pre-cum. Damon's lips soon traveled to freckles chin and then his ears which he nipped at tenderly. He hummed in delight at the males response to his assault, nipping at his ear once more before stopping all together. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll feel it for day's" He whispered, hoping to get it through to the boy. It definitely did as the male whimpered once, Cumming all over himself and Damon.


End file.
